tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Stafford!
Welcome Stafford is the seventeenth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot Spencer is on Sodor and is given the task of showing the new electric shunting engine, Stafford, around. Spencer puffs into Knapford station where he boasts to Thomas about his special task. Thomas has finished his jobs for the morning and is keen to meet the new engine. Spencer instructs Thomas to go to the Steamworks with him. At the Sodor Steamworks, Spencer is not impressed when he is ignored due to everyone attending to Stafford. After making himself heard, Spencer and Thomas pull up alongside Stafford. Thomas introduces himself and Victor points out that Stafford is very special. Stafford explains that he runs on batteries and not steam. Victor tries to tell Spencer to be careful that Stafford's batteries could run out, but Spencer insists that he knows all about batteries and does not listen to Victor's warning. Outside, Spencer thinks that everyone on the Island will think he is very grand for showing a new engine around. Stafford tries to remind Spencer about his batteries, but Spencer puffs grandly away to show Stafford off at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. On the way, Stafford tries to tell Spencer about his batteries again, but Spencer still does not listen. As they clatter under a bridge, Stafford's batteries run out and he rolls to a stop. Stafford tries to alert Spencer, but the pompous engine does not hear him. At the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Spencer introduces Stafford to the rescue team. Flynn points out that there is no one there and Spencer thinks that Stafford must be lost and sets off straight away to find him. Spencer soon finds Stafford having his battery charged. Stafford tries to explain that his battery had run out, but Spencer is not interested and chuffs away to Misty Island with Stafford following behind. Misty Island is a long way away and soon Stafford's battery is running low. Stafford tries to inform Spencer, but Spencer is too busy whistling to the children to hear him. Then Stafford's battery runs out again and he rolls to a halt. Soon Spencer steams into the Logging Station, unaware that Stafford is not with him. Spencer introduces the Logging Locos to Stafford, but the Logging Locos cannot see an engine with Spencer. Spencer thinks Stafford must be lost again and sets off to find him immediately. Spencer finds Stafford having his battery charged again. Stafford tries to explain once more, but Spencer is not interested and sets off to show Stafford to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Along the way, Stafford tries to tell Spencer that his battery is running out once more. Spencer assures Stafford that his battery is fine and carries on his way as Stafford slows to a stop. At the Duke and Duchess' summer house, Spencer introduces Stafford to the Duke and Duchess, but Stafford is not there. The Duke wonders if Stafford's battery had ran out and Spencer admits that he thinks that is what happened with embarrassment. The Duke declares that they must find him at once and they board their private coach. Once again, Spencer finds Stafford having his battery charged. The Duke and Duchess are very impressed with Stafford. The Duke explains that they need to go and meet Sir Topham Hatt at Knapford, but Spencer cannot go anywhere; he has ran out of coal. Stafford is happy to help and he pushes Spencer to Knapford. At Knapford, nobody takes any notice of Spencer; they are too busy admiring Stafford. The Fat Controller calls Stafford a Really Useful Engine and everyone cheers for the new arrival. Characters * Thomas * Spencer * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Flynn * Stafford * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Ol' Wheezy (does not speak) * Hee-Haw (does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor * Knapford * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Washdown * Boxford * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Shunting Yards * Knapford Iron Bridge * Misty Island * The Logging Station * Shake Shake Bridge Trivia * The end credits add an exclamation mark to the episode's title. * This was the final episode of several things: ** The final episode to feature Rupert Degas as part of the voice cast. Keith Wickham took over the role of Bertie and Steven Kynman took over the role of Dart starting with the seventeenth season. Ben Small only voiced Flynn in the seventeenth season, then Rob Rackstraw took over Flynn in the nineteenth season. ** The Duke of Boxford's last speaking role until the nineteenth season episode Two Wheels Good. ** The final episode to feature Jules de Jongh as The Duchess of Boxford until the nineteenth season. Teresa Gallagher later took over the role in the seventeenth season. ** The Mayor of Sodor's last appearance until the nineteenth season. * Edited stock footages and animations from the thirteenth season episode Hiro Helps Out is used. Goofs * When Spencer says "The Island awaits," he only mouths "awaits." * Spencer refers to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford as "My Duke and Duchess," but the correct form of address he should use is "Your Graces." Merchandise * Books - Stafford Gets Stuck * Magazine Stories - Welcome Stafford In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:WelcomeStaffordtitlecard.png|Title card File:WelcomeStaffordNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:WelcomeStafford!RussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:WelcomeStafford1.png File:WelcomeStafford2.png File:WelcomeStafford3.png File:WelcomeStafford4.png File:WelcomeStafford5.png File:WelcomeStafford6.png File:WelcomeStafford7.png File:WelcomeStafford8.png|Spencer File:WelcomeStafford9.png|Thomas File:WelcomeStafford10.png File:WelcomeStafford11.png File:WelcomeStafford12.png File:WelcomeStafford13.png File:WelcomeStafford14.png|Stafford File:WelcomeStafford15.png File:WelcomeStafford16.png|Victor File:WelcomeStafford17.png File:WelcomeStafford18.png|Thomas, Spencer and Stafford File:WelcomeStafford19.png File:WelcomeStafford20.png File:WelcomeStafford21.png File:WelcomeStafford22.png File:WelcomeStafford23.png File:WelcomeStafford24.png File:WelcomeStafford25.png File:WelcomeStafford26.png File:WelcomeStafford27.png File:WelcomeStafford28.png File:WelcomeStafford29.png File:WelcomeStafford30.png File:WelcomeStafford31.png File:WelcomeStafford32.png File:WelcomeStafford33.png File:WelcomeStafford34.png File:WelcomeStafford35.png File:WelcomeStafford36.png File:WelcomeStafford37.png File:WelcomeStafford38.png|Harold and Captain File:WelcomeStafford39.png File:WelcomeStafford40.png|Butch, Rocky and Flynn File:WelcomeStafford41.png File:WelcomeStafford42.png File:WelcomeStafford44.png File:WelcomeStafford45.png File:WelcomeStafford46.png File:WelcomeStafford47.png File:WelcomeStafford48.png File:WelcomeStafford49.png File:WelcomeStafford50.png File:WelcomeStafford51.png|Edited stock footage File:WelcomeStafford52.png File:WelcomeStafford53.png File:WelcomeStafford54.png File:WelcomeStafford55.png File:WelcomeStafford56.png File:WelcomeStafford57.png File:WelcomeStafford58.png File:WelcomeStafford59.png File:WelcomeStafford60.png File:WelcomeStafford61.png|Dash File:WelcomeStafford62.png|Bash File:WelcomeStafford63.png|Ferdinand File:WelcomeStafford64.png File:WelcomeStafford65.png File:WelcomeStafford66.png File:WelcomeStafford67.png File:WelcomeStafford69.png File:WelcomeStafford70.png File:WelcomeStafford71.png File:WelcomeStafford72.png File:WelcomeStafford73.png File:WelcomeStafford74.png File:WelcomeStafford75.png File:WelcomeStafford76.png File:WelcomeStafford77.png File:WelcomeStafford78.png File:WelcomeStafford79.png File:WelcomeStafford80.png File:WelcomeStafford81.png File:WelcomeStafford82.png File:WelcomeStafford83.png File:WelcomeStafford84.png File:WelcomeStafford85.png File:WelcomeStafford86.png File:WelcomeStafford87.png File:WelcomeStafford88.png File:WelcomeStafford89.png File:WelcomeStafford90.png File:WelcomeStafford91.png File:WelcomeStafford92.png File:WelcomeStafford93.png File:WelcomeStafford94.png File:WelcomeStafford95.png File:WelcomeStafford96.png File:WelcomeStafford97.png File:WelcomeStafford98.png File:WelcomeStafford99.png|The Duke and Duchess with Sir Topham Hatt File:WelcomeStafford100.png File:WelcomeStaffordpromo.png|Promotional poster File:WelcomeStafford(magazinestory)1.png File:WelcomeStafford(magazinestory)2.png File:WelcomeStafford(magazinestory)3.png File:WelcomeStafford(magazinestory)4.png File:WelcomeStafford(magazinestory)5.png File:WelcomeStafford(magazinestory)6.png File:WelcomeStafford101.png File:WelcomeStafford102.jpg File:WelcomeStafford103.png File:StaffordGetsStuck.png|Book Episode File:Welcome Stafford - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Episodes